Platica nocturna
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Nadie debería guardarse los sentimientos y las emociones, debido al daño que te puedes causar a ti mismo; siempre existe alguien con quien hablar de tus problemas y tus pensamientos.
1. Chapter 1

Nada que decir solo:

¡AL BARDO!

* * *

Era una noche tranquila pasado de las dos de la madrugada en Royal Woods, los autos apenas apareciendo ocasionalmente por las solitarias calles, la gran mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados, siendo solo algunos bares los que se mantenían abiertos a esas horas. El parque de la ciudad iluminado tenuemente por el alumbrado público, recibía mayor luz de la preciosa luna llena que había esa noche, mostrando que había una persona, una chica, recargada en el puente que cruzaba el estanque mientras observaba hacia el cielo, metida en sus pensamientos.

Era una chica no mayor de veinte años, rubia con un mechón pintado de color celeste, tenía varias perforaciones en las orejas y en la ceja, pero aun así era bastante linda, a decir verdad; vestía una chamarra de mezclilla para guardarse del fresco de la noche, debajo una blusa negra sencilla, unos vaqueros oscuros y unos botines. Se llevo la mano izquierda a la boca para darle otra calada al cigarrillo que tenía, manteniendo la respiración, dejando que el humo inundara sus pulmones y la nicotina recorriera su sistema, y finalmente dejarlo salir lentamente, tratando de que se llevara sus preocupaciones y sus pensamientos negativos.

Se toco la mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada, hacia mas de un mes desde ese día, pero le seguía escociendo como si hubiera sucedido hace apenas unas horas. Jamás olvidaría la cara de abatimiento y tristeza de Luna, y el rostro de profundo odio, pero igual de tristeza de Luan. Siempre supieron que ese final era uno de los posibles escenarios que iban a ocurrir si eran descubiertas, pero ya fuera por ingenuidad e inocencia o un gran optimismo, no creyeron que fuera realmente a suceder. Fue por eso que ver a la rockera llorando y a su hermana bromista furiosa y lanzando improperios contra ellas la tomo verdaderamente por sorpresa y no pudo evitar el golpe que le dio la última, su compañera había sido mas rápida y había detenido su mano cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el ligero movimiento del puente y el suave rechinido de las tablas le avisaron que alguien lo estaba cruzando y se estaba acercando a ella. Por instinto llevo su mano al bolsillo de su chamarra donde llevaba una navaja, la cual había tomado para defenderse de ser necesario durante su paseo nocturno. Giro su cabeza para tratar de ver quien era la persona que se acercaba, la luz de la luna le permitió distinguir quien era esa persona, por lo que se relajó y volvió la vista hacia el firmamento.

" _Hablando del Diablo._ " Pensó.

\- **¿No es muy noche para que una chica este sola en un parque?** – Era la voz de una chica. - **Creí que te gustaba vivir princesa, así pareciera que quieres que te maten.**

\- **Tengo dieciocho, hija de Satán, además se defenderme.** – Le respondió sin regresar a verla. Le dio otra calada a su cigarro para luego girar su cabeza y mirarla. **– Tú tienes dieciséis y tu cuerpo atrae muchas más miradas lascivas que el mío.**

La emo llevaba una sudadera negra con la capucha blanca puesta sobre su cabeza, una falda a cuadros negra, unos leggins azul marino y sus botas.

\- **¿No estarás celosa, o si Sammy?** – Le pregunto con burla.

\- **Vete a la mierda Maggs.** – Le contesto con un tono bajo.

En vez de ofenderse o si quiera molestarse un poco, Maggie simplemente soltó una pequeña risita. No importaba cuanto pareciera que estuvieran peleando u ofendiéndose la una a la otra, esa era la forma en la que se trataban entre ellas y no la iban a cambiar. Camino el tramo que le faltaba hasta quedar al lado de la rockera, donde tomo la misma posición que ella recargándose en el puente y mirando hacia el frente, en ningún punto en particular. En un momento en el que Sam le dio otra probada a su cigarro, el viento cambio de dirección cuando exhalaba, provocando que el humo le diera en el rostro, pero en vez de molestarse, inhalo profundamente para después exhalar lentamente.

\- **¿Tienes otro?** – Le pregunto.

Sam busco entre los bolsillos de su chamarra hasta que dio con la cajetilla y se la tendió, a lo que Maggie saco uno, viendo por el empaque que era uno de los fuertes, eso le agrado; luego le regreso la caja.

\- **Mi encendedor se quedo sin jugo, por lo que tendrás que usar el mío para encenderlo.** – Le paso su cigarro casi a terminar.

La emo lo tomo y encendió el suyo usando la pequeña brasa, esa sensación rasposa del tabaco fuerte pasando por su garganta y vías respiratorias le gusto. Le agradeció con una seña y le regreso el suyo; la rubia saco uno nuevo y lo encendió, arrojando al estanque al que ya le faltaba poco para que se consumiera. Estuvieron así un rato, fumando sin decir nada, solo observando hacia el horizonte, hasta que Sam rompió el silencio.

\- **¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

\- **Honestamente, no lo sabía.** – Le contesto después de un momento de pensarlo. La rubia la miro con la ceja levantada, por lo que continuo con su explicación. – **Trataba de dormir, pero no podía. Algo dentro de mí me decía que, si no venía a este lugar me iba a volver loca, que aquí encontraría una solución a mí extraña inquietud. Realmente no esperaba encontrarte aquí, ahora ya sé que era lo que me molestaba.**

\- **Ya veo.** – Fue lo único que le respondió.

La rockera no sabía cómo sentirse, no la veía desde ese fatídico día, ella no había tratado de hablar con Maggie desde hace un mes, ni la emo se había comunicado con ella. Suponía, o al menos así quería creer, que también estaba reflexionando sobre lo sucedido en la casa Loud.

\- **¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas al rato?** – Le pregunto después de soltar un suspiro.

\- **¿Perdón?** – Se giro para verla, no entendiendo de que hablaba.

\- **En unas horas te marcharas a la Universidad, a otro estado**. – También se volteo para ver a la rubia de frente. – **Te ibas a ir sin decirme nada, sin que habláramos.**

Maggie hablaba aparentemente sin ninguna expresión, pero pareciera que en realidad no era mas que una fachada que la emo usaba para evitar algún sentimiento negativo que pudiera hacerla actuar indebidamente. Ante sus palabras, la rubia solo pudo sentarse en el puente y recargarse en una de las barras del mismo, la pelinegra hizo lo mismo que ella, colocándose enfrente de ella.

\- **Siempre te he dicho que somos tercas, obstinadas y orgullosas, una mala combinación si me lo preguntas.** – Volvió a arrojar su cigarrillo al agua, dejando solo la colilla. Acción que fue imitada por su compañera. – **Si tuviera que dar una excusa, debo admitir que bastante patética, diría que tanto tu como yo esperábamos que la otra hiciera el primer movimiento. Y no sabes cuánto lo lamento.**

Maggie soltó un suspiro de derrota, esa era exactamente la razón por la que no le había hablado a la rubia. Y ahora al escuchar que esa también había sido la excusa de ella la hizo sentir más mal.

\- **¿Cómo esta tu mejilla?** – Le pregunto mientras miraba fijamente su rostro. – **Te vi tocándola cuando llegaba.**

\- **Física y visualmente a los tres días ya no tenia nada de nada.** – Fue su respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros. – **Aunque admito que a veces siento como si Luan me hubiera golpeado hace poco.**

\- **Lamento no haberla detenido, me tomo por sorpresa.**

\- **Pff, si a ti te tomo por sorpresa peor a mí.** – Hizo un gesto restándole importancia. – **Pero siendo honesta, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera encontrado su cara entre las piernas de Luna… No espera, eso se oyó terriblemente mal.** – Sus mejillas se encendieron apenas notablemente para la emo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

La risa de Maggie no se hizo esperar y lleno todo el parque, aunque no era muy difícil viendo la hora y, que aparte de ellas dos, no había nadie mas ahí. Aunque le molesto un momento que se estuviera riendo de ella, después la acompaño en su coro de carcajadas.

\- **Oh por Lucifer ¿incesto?** – La emo estaba que no cabía con la risa. – **¿Y me llamas a mi siniestra y enferma?**

 **\- Vale, esta bien, me equivoque.** – La rubia trataba de que la otra parase de reírse, pero ni ella podría controlarse.

Ese momento de diversión había servido para que las cosas se aligeraran un poco entre ellas. Maggie se levanto y se acerco a Sam hasta quedar enfrente de ella. La rubia se quedó observándola con una ceja levantada.

\- **¿Puedo?** – Pregunto señalando sus piernas con algo de pena. Con la luz de la luna noto que sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas.

\- **Nunca necesitas pedirlo.** – Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras abría las piernas.

La emo se sentó en medio de la rubia, recargando su espalda en el cuerpo de la otra, Sam por su parte la abrazo, colocando y descansando sus manos en el vientre de Maggie. Estuvieron así un buen rato, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos y luchando contra sus propios demonios, cuando la rockera interrumpió el silencio.

\- **¿Te arrepientes?** – Aunque no podía verla directamente, por cómo se sentía su cuerpo, la pelinegra podía decir que estaba mirando hacia el cielo.

\- **Me siento horrible de haber lastimado a Luan, a ambas. Realmente no lo merecían, son buenas personas.** – Le contesto después de acomodar sus ideas un momento. – **Pero arrepentirme de lo nuestro, eso no, jamás.** – Dijo con total seguridad.

La emo solo escucho como la otra solo soltaba un suspiro y un _"yo igual"_ en un susurro que aun con esa cercanía que tenían la una de la otra apenas había podido oír. También pudo sentir como la rubia la abrazaba mas fuerte. Si se sentía mal por haberle hecho eso a las Loud, aun con su "coraza fría"; no quería ni imaginarse por lo que ella estaba pasando. Supo que las cosas estaban realmente mal cuando sintió algo húmedo sobre su cabeza y la escucho gimotear tenuemente.

\- **¿Hace cuanto que te lo estas guardando?** – Le pregunto Maggie seriamente después de soltar un suspiro.

\- **Lo siento.** – Le respondió, mientras la soltaba para limpiarse y trataba de recomponerse. – **Debes creer que soy una patética llorona.**

\- **Te hice una pregunta Samantha. Respóndela.**

A la rockera le sorprendió la dureza con la que se lo dijo; no es que fuera la primera vez que le hablara con ese tono de voz, de hecho, desde que la vio suponía que terminaría usándolo contra ella en un momento u otro, pero aun así fue una sorpresa. Se sorbio la nariz e hizo varias respiraciones para calmar su voz.

\- **Desde el primer día.** – Le contesto despacio y con pena.

Maggie se palmeo tan fuerte la frente que le dolió, tuvo que morderse el interior de la boca, jalar su cabello tan fuerte que hasta Sam creía que se lo iba a arrancar y apretar sus puños de una manera tan fuerte que hasta se le entumieron. Tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para poder tranquilizarse.

" _Tranquila Maggie, tranquilízate, respira. Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte y de querer estrangular a esta idiota. Pero ya lastimaste a una persona que era importante para ti y no puedes permitirte volver a hacerlo con otra."_

La rubia estaba bastante nerviosa al ver a la pelinegra actuar así, creía que en cualquier momento se voltearía para golpearla.

" _Me va a golpear hasta matarme, me tirara a un pozo y me echara cal para que no apeste; o quizás me amarrare a una piedra y me arroje al estanque para que cuando mi cadáver flote no salga a la superficie. Aunque si desaparezco y mi familia se entera de lo que paso entre Luna, Luan, Maggie y yo, comenzaran a sospechar de los Louds, y los investigaran y…"_

Sus locos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve zape que sacudió un poco su cabeza, cuando volvió en sí, vio a la pelinegra parada enfrente de ella.

\- **¿Qué?** – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- **No se que hubieras estado pensando, pero algo me dice que era malo.** – Le contesto, haciendo que las mejillas de Sam se calentaran de la vergüenza. – **Y aunque si me gustaría estrangularte, no lo hare.** – La tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La rockera le tomo la mano y se levanto con su ayuda. La emo volvió a recargarse en el barandal del puente como cuando estaban hace un rato; Sam la imito, estar sentada la hacia sentirse vulnerable de alguna manera.

\- **Yo creo que ya basta de orgullos y otras mierdas.** – Hablo Maggie después de soltar un suspiro. – **Tú te vas en unas horas y no sé hasta cuando te volveré a ver; ¿qué tal si nos dejamos de pendejadas y hablamos lo que tenemos que hablar?** – Le puso la mano en el hombro transmitiéndole seguridad.

Sam sonrió un poco pero sinceramente mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía.

\- **Si, tienes razón.**

* * *

Solo algo pequeño para agrandar el universo de mis headcannons, esperen el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo!

* * *

Sorpresa, miedo, dolor físico, dolor emocional, tristeza… Eso era lo que recordaban Maggie y Sam al recordar el día que las cosas se fueron a la mierda.

Solo era otro día más, otro encuentro carnal secreto entre ellas, que como muchas veces anteriores, se concluiría sin ningún problema. Habían hablado de su situación, ambas querían a sus respectivas novias, pero lo que sentían la una por la otra era mucho mayor. Quizás ya era tiempo de que terminaran con aquello, antes de que las cosas empeoraran y las cuatro terminaran heridas. Ambas sabían lo que querían, por lo que tenían planeado terminar con el secreto de la manera más suave posible y herir a las Loud lo menos posible en el proceso. Desgraciadamente para ellas, el destino tenía planeadas otras cosas.

…

 _\- ¿Pero qué mierda está sucediendo aquí?_

 _\- Oh por… Sam._

 _\- ¡Luna, espera!_

 _*¡PAFF*_

 _\- ¡Luan!_

 _\- Tu cállate hija de…_

…

Las imágenes de lo sucedido ese día, los gritos, el dolor, la tristeza; todo eso pasaban por las mentes de la rubia y de la pelinegra quienes permanecían recargadas en el puente, bastante cerca una de la otra. Gruesas lagrimas caían por el rostro de la rockera sin que esta emitiera ningún solo ruido; mientras que a la chica emo le escocían los ojos, haciendo que se los tuviera que tallar de vez en cuando para limpiarse cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudiera si quiera a llegar a asomarse.

Llevaban ya varios minutos hablando entre ellas que habían perdido la noción del tiempo, desahogando y deshaciéndose de todas las penas y los males que aquejaban sus mentes. Se daban el apoyo emocional que necesitaran para sobreponerse.

\- **Varias noches me he despertado sobresaltada, llorando.** – Conto la rubia.

\- **Se como te sientes, yo igual he despertado asustada, creyendo que todos están rodeándome para golpearme o algo así.** – Fue el turno de la pelinegra. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar esa sensación al despertar.

Dejaron de hablar un momento, dejando que la suave corriente de aire que había las refrescara. Sam se había separado del puente y se giró hacia Maggie para después abrir los brazos, mientras que la emo giro la cabeza mientras la veía con una mirada interrogante.

\- **¿Me das uno?** – Pregunto, su voz se escuchaba con un ligero tono de vergüenza. – **Para sentirme mejor.** – Una adorable sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

\- **Tonta.** – Le contesto la pelinegra riéndose, pero sintiendo como su oscuro corazón se conmovía.

La emo se acerco para abrazar a la rockera y descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, siendo Sam apenas lo suficientemente más alta para que pudiera hacerlo, incluso, en un acto de "coquetería inocente", la pelinegra movió su cabeza a los lados para acomodarse entre los pechos de la rockera. La del mechón celeste no pudo más que reírse, una parte por el atrevimiento de la emo, y, por otra parte, por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo.

Aprovechando el tiempo y la cercanía de los cuerpos de ambas, Sam había empezado a tomar nota mental de la silueta y del cuerpo de Maggie, realmente le sorprendía como se desarrollaba el cuerpo de su amiga, incluso a veces llegando a tenerle un poco de envidia.

\- **Espero que los pensamientos que tengas sobre mi cuerpo no sean tan pervertidos.** -Le dijo sin despegar la cabeza de su cuerpo.

Sam se sorprendió genuinamente de que supiera de que hubiera, de cierta manera, descubierto sus pensamientos, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, bastante alegre.

\- **¿Qué, temes que te desvista aquí mismo y te lo haga?** – Le pregunto coquetamente.

\- **No me tientes Samantha.** – Se despego ligeramente para poder verla a la cara, poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

Resistieron lo más que pudieron, pero era mas fuerte que ellas. Estallaron en risas joviales tan fuertes que tuvieron que separarse. Maggie se doblaba sujetándose el estómago, mientras que Sam sostenía uno de los costados, quejándose levemente entre risas. Estuvieron así buen rato en lo que se les pasaba la risa lentamente.

\- **Sabes, viéndolo bien, eso no fue tan gracioso.** – Dijo Sam tratando de no reírse, pero de vez en cuando se le escapaba un "ja" de la boca. - **¿Por qué nos reímos como retrasadas? ¿Estaremos locas?** – Dijo, preguntándose si realmente la salud mental de ambas no estuviera mal.

\- **Con la cantidad de cosas que hemos hecho ambas, me sorprende que apenas te lo estés preguntando.** – Le contesto la pelinegra, recibiendo un gesto de "buen punto" de parte de la rubia.

\- **¿Cómo casi siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando?** – Le pregunto.

\- **Solo adivino, es mi don, mi maldición.** – Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una sonrisa.

Realmente el estar la junto a la otra después de un buen tiempo de no verse y platicar, bromear y coquetearse entre ellas les estaba ayudando a despejarse del dolor y los problemas que cargaban con ellas, como se liberaba una carga que llevaban sobre sus hombros. Pero había algo más de lo que quería hablar la rockera, y la emo lo sabía, pero no iba a presionarla, sabia que lo que tuviera que decirle no pasaría de esa noche.

Volvieron a recargarse en el barandal del puente en silencio, con un rostro de paz y tranquilidad adornando sus caras, dejando que el fresco de la noche y el ruido de los grillos y del agua corriendo las llenara.

\- **¿Y ahora qué haremos?** – Pregunto la rockera sin regresar a mirar a su compañera.

"Así que era eso" Pensó Maggie soltando un suspiro. Miro hacia el cielo, como si las estrellas, la luna u otros astros le fueran a dar la respuesta. Ella tenia bien claro lo que quería, pero no sabia realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia, por lo que decidió seguir con la conversación para ver a donde podía llegar.

\- **Tu dímelo.** – Se giro para mirarla directamente. - **¿Tu quieres que se acabe?**

\- **No, no quiero que termine.** – Sam agacho la cabeza y su voz se escuchaba algo quebrada. – **De verdad disfruto el estar contigo, y me gustaría ver hasta donde podríamos llegar juntas… sin escondernos de nadie**.

\- **¿Entonces, cual es el problema?** – Le pregunto lo mas suave que pudo, sabia que Sam era mas sensible que ella y no quería lastimarla.

\- **Esta el hecho de que me voy a ir a otra ciudad en otro estado, estoy casi segura que no voy poder venir seguido ni siquiera en vacaciones, te faltan dos años para que vayas a la universidad…**

La pelinegra dejo que se explayara todo lo que quisiera, incluso tenia que admitir que algunos de los temores de Sam realmente estaban fundamentados, pero no dijo nada al respecto, dejando que se desahogara. Cuando termino, la rubia se sentía un poco mejor al finalmente dejar salir todo lo que lo aquejaba, se sentía como si se hubiera quitado toneladas de peso de su espalda. Levanto la mirada, encontrándose con Maggie mirando hacia el cielo con un rostro pensativo, le iba a preguntar en que pensaba, cuando la pelinegra soltó un suspiro y la miro directamente.

\- **Tengo que admitir que en varios puntos que mencionaste tienes razón, las cosas serian complicadas por ellas.** – La mirada de la rockera se ensombreció, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Maggie levanto la mano para que la dejara continuar. – **Pero creo que podríamos enfrentar esos problemas si nos mantenemos unidas y confiamos la una de la otra.** – La emo tenia una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

\- **Maggs…** \- Se había quedado sin palabras.

\- **Técnicamente no somos confiables por lo que hicimos, pero nos conocemos, confiamos la una de la otra más de lo que hubiéramos hecho con otras personas. Me atrevo a decir que mas que tu con Luna y yo con Luan.** – Tuvo que detenerse para calmarse un poco ya que su voz empezaba asonar algo quebrada. – **Yo… yo no quiero que termine eso que tenemos, de… de verdad me haces falta.** – Sus mejillas se había coloreado un poco por las palabras que había dicho.

Sam no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco a la pelinegra y la envolvió en un abrazo bastante fuerte, la emo se sorprendió, pero rápidamente le devolvió el gesto. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que la rockera se separo un poco para mirar mejor a su compañera, se le notaba apenas un rastro de lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, pero tenia una bella sonrisa, según ella, adornando su rostro; se las limpio gentilmente con el pulgar.

Al final Sam fue la que acorto la distancia entre ellas para besarla en los labios; sintieron como si todos los problemas que tuvieran ellas y el mundo desaparecieran, solamente estaban ellas. No sabían que era los que les depararía el futuro, pero creían firmemente que podrían afrontarlo sin ningún problema mientras estuvieran unidas. Cuando se separaron, el humor y la autoestima estuvieron hasta el tope, se notaban risueñas y felices. Sam se puso repentinamente seria, se separó de la pelinegra y se aclaro la garganta, haciendo que Maggie levantara una ceja.

\- **Llámame anticuada, quizás lo sea, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante.**

\- **¿A que te refieres?** – Pregunto la pelinegra

\- **¿Margaret Smith, quieres ser mi novia?** – Sam se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho mientras le extendía a la emo la mano derecha. Maggie giro los ojos ante sus acciones, pero después soltó una corta risotada cuando vio a la rubia ponerse nerviosa cuando trataba de parecer segura de sí misma.

\- **¿Es enserio?**

\- **Cállate y responde de una vez Hija de Satán.** – A la pobre chica se le estaba subiendo el color a la cara.

\- **Si Princesa, me encantaría ser tu novia.** – Dijo después de dar una pequeña risa, para acto seguido tomar la mano que le ofrecía.

Sam parecía niña pequeña por que no cabía de la emoción, tanto que se le había lanzado a su compañera, no importándole que esta fuera un poco más pequeña que ella haciendo que no pudiera aguantar su embiste y haciéndola trastabillar, provocando que ambas cayeron al piso.

\- **¡AGUANTA!** – Grito Maggie mientras iban cayendo.

Y como si de un anime de los que veía Sam de vez en cuando se tratara, la cabeza de la rockera había aterrizado sobre el gran busto de la pelinegra, solo que, en este caso, lo había hecho con bastante fuerza.

\- **Auch. ¿Estas bien?** – Le pregunto levantándose.

\- **No.** – Su tono de voz era muy lastimero. En cuanto Sam no estuvo sobre ella, se abrazó a si misma a la altura de sus pechos y se acostó de lado en posición fetal. – **Me aplastaste a las "niñas".**

\- **Oh. Ups.** – Fue lo único que pudo decir la rockera mientras se rascaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

\- **Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo. ¿Puedo cambiar mi respuesta?**

\- **¡Oye!**

…

Estuvieron sentadas en una banca un rato en lo que a Maggie se le pasaba el dolor en sus pechos y a Sam el dolor del zape que le había dado la pelinegra como venganza por lastimar a "sus amigas". Pero, aun así, estaban sentadas muy juntas, tomadas de la mano y con la emo descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, ambas con un rostro de relativa paz. La emo soltó un bostezo, seguida después por la rockera; la ultima saco su celular para mirar la hora y se sorprendió.

\- **¡Wow, cinco de la mañana!**

\- **¿Enserio?** – Se levanto la emo igualmente sorprendida. – **Si que paso rápido el tiempo, ni lo sentí.**

\- **Si, yo igual. Bueno…** \- Dijo lo último levantándose, haciendo que la pelinegra la mirara con duda. – **Mi autobús sale a la diez de la mañana y me gustaría descansar un poco. Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.** – Le tendió la mano.

\- **No tienes que hacerlo, puedo irme sola.**

\- **¡Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo!** – Le dijo con vehemencia. – **No voy a dejar a mi novia caminando sola por la calle en la madrugada.**

\- **Pero entonces tú te regresarías caminando a la tuya.** – A Maggie le había conmovido que se preocupara por ella. Ahora le tocaba a ella.

\- **No te preocupes, pediré un taxi.** – Movió la mano restándole importancia.

En realidad, Sam no tenía ni un jodido centavo, pero se lo dijo para que aceptara. Jamás le pediría dinero para un taxi cuando podía caminar, además, tenia su navaja para, Dios lo prohíba, defenderse si fuera a ser necesario. Maggie estaba segura que no le estaba contando todo, pero no dijo nada, lo pensó un momento cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

\- **Ahm… ¿Puedo, ya sabes, dormir en tu casa?** – Pregunto ligeramente apenada.

La rubia parpadeo varias veces, sorprendida ante su petición, antes de volver en sí.

\- **¿No tendrás problemas con tus padres al ver que no estas en casa cuando despierten?** – La cuestiono.

\- **Mis padres salieron a un viaje por cinco días y les pedí permiso para quedarme, no habrá nadie en casa que me haga preguntas cuando llegue.**

\- **Mmm… Mamá, papá y Simon se sorprenderán al ver una chica nueva saliendo de mi cuarto el día que me voy a la universidad después de lo de Luna…** \- Sam se rascaba la barbilla, pensando en las posibilidades. **– Pero si no te causa ningún problema, creo que esta bien. Aunque lo más seguro es que harán preguntas.** – Le advirtió.

\- **No es la primera vez que me enfrento a padres con dudas.** – Se encogió de hombros.

Se levanto y comenzaron su camino hacia la casa de la rockera en un silencio tranquilo, cada una pensando en sus cosas. Sam sintió como su mano era entrelazada con la de su compañera, cuando la regreso a ver, Maggie tenia el rostro volteado hacia otro lado, pero la rubia podía jurar que era para que no viera su rostro enrojecido, haciendo que se le escapara una leve risita, provocando que su compañera le diera un pequeño empujón de manera juguetona, el resto del camino ocurrió sin ningún percance.

Tuvieron que escabullirse dentro de la casa de la manera mas sigilosa que pudieran para no despertar al resto de la familia Sharp. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la rockera cerraron la puerta y se desvistieron para dormir más cómodas. Sam dormía con una simple playera blanca y unos shorts cortos azules, cuando le ofreció ropa cómoda a su compañera, esta se la negó diciendo que estaba bien, que ella dormía solo con una playera delgada, la cual tenia debajo de su sudadera. Se acostaron en la cama, se acurrucaron juntas debajo de una sábana delgada porque no estaba demasiado fresco y se quedaron rápidamente dormidas debido al cansancio. Antes de sucumbir ante los brazos de Morfeo tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. _Todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntas._


End file.
